Miraculous Criminals
by FromBlacktoViloet
Summary: It all started with a game they played. Ladybug was the Hero. Chat Noir was the Criminal. However, it all changed when he wanted to bend the rules. Chat Noir wanted to know who Ladybug was behind the mask. This was a dangerous game for him to be playing, especially when he cheated and didn't play fair. What's worse, he's playing a much more dangerous game called love.
1. game one: tag, you're it

**Author's note: Here you go guys, I couldn't wait any longer, so I had to post it. If you are one of my old readers, here's what you've been waiting for. If you're a new reader of mine, then welcome. Reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy. Happy Easter to those who celebrate it:}**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Game One: Tag, You're It**

"Chat Noir, drop the painting right now!" Ladybug ordered as she strode towards him.

"Aww, my Lady, it is such a purrleasure to see you," Chat Noir purred in greeting.

Ladybug rolled her eyes at her enemy's aggravating cat puns. Out all of the Akuma criminals she had to deal with; Chat Noir had to be her top pick. She would admit that the teenage thief had some class. He was cunning, manipulative, and had never been caught by the police. She swore to herself before she graduated high school. Ladybug would put him behind bars and bring some peace to her beloved city of Paris.

"And as always, it is not such a pleasure to see you. May I ask, why out of all of the paintings, Mona Lisa intrigues you?" Ladybug asked to bid some time for her to think of a plan.

"What can I say, when I gaze into her beautiful smile, I get tongue tied," Well, at least he didn't say that cat caught his tongue. Ladybug thought to herself in relief.

"How sweet, Chaton. Now, place the painting back in its place, so we can make this short and sweet." Ladybug said as she walked a little closer to him.

He tsked at this. "No can do, my Lady. Mona Lisa and I got a date under the awaiting stars. If you'll excuse us, Ladybug," With that, Chat Noir grabbed the painting and literally jumped over her tiny frame.

Ladybug growled in frustration at his cunningness. She dashed towards him, bringing her trusty yo-yo out, before it wrapped around his long legs. She tugged onto her yo-yo, like it was a fishing rod, as she pulled in her prize. He pouted like a child while she pulled him closer to her. Before she could grab him, he cut the string with his claws, and made his way out the open window. Ladybug cursed at his cat-like props that came with his costume.

She sighed in relief that her yo-yo extended with string. She made her way towards the window where the sound of police sirens awaited her. Ladybug tapped her red mask, which extended into binoculars, so that she could spot that conniving cat. It was hard to spot him, given that he wore a black jumpsuit, and it made him blend in at night. Luckily, she saw him jumping onto various rooftops. Almost like a game of hopscotch. She thought to herself with a giggle.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo to the closest building before she glided herself out of the window. When Ladybug was a little kid; she used to love to play on the swings. It made her feel like she could fly like Peter Pan. The memory of that comforted her every time she swung throughout the buildings. She glanced down and saw the police officers saluting her. They respected her a great deal. Without her, without their hero, Paris wouldn't know what to do. She saluted them back with a brief smile before she climbed onto a withered building.

"Let the games begin, Chat," Ladybug whispered to herself as she chased after him.

Ladybug quickly gained upon him; she could almost touch a lock of his golden hair. She jumped onto him before they fought on the ground. The painting was gently thrown a safe distance away from them. Chat Noir pinned her down, gently tipping her chin up, and smirked deviously.

"I think it's time we see who you really are, my Lady," This was nothing new, a lot of the Akuma criminals, but particularly Chat Noir for that matter. They really wanted to know who she was behind the mask. To be honest, if they knew who she really was, their high expectations would not be met by her civilian-self.

Ladybug kicked Chat Noir in the groin, which earned her a grunt of pain from her enemy. She quickly got up with a triumphant smirk as she made her way towards the painting. Suddenly, the painting was blocked in her line of vision by a shield, which was caused by Chat Noir.

"Well, that was a quick recovery," Ladybug observed in annoyance.

"What can I say, I'm a cat full of nine lives," Ladybug rolled her eyes dramatically at his ridiculous pun.

"Can you be any more creative, Chat?" Ladybug mumbled when they fought each other again.

Chat Noir's shield now turned into a baton. They fought in perfect sync. Almost like they rehearsed it. She dodged his swings swiftly, while he kept getting whacked on the head with her yo-yo.

"Will you stop hitting me with that darn thing?" Chat Noir whined childishly.

"Hmm, if you stop being a criminal, maybe I would," Ladybug implied sarcastically, but there was a hidden hope in her tone.

He finally dodged her yo-yo with a backflip. He never knew yo-yos could be so dangerous, even though they're made especially for children.

"You always say that, it's beginning to bug me, bugaboo. Like I said before, once an alley cat, always an alley cat!" Chat Noir proclaimed with a dramatic bow.

"I guess you're right about that, labels would stick with you for the rest of your life. We might as well engrave it on our skin, like a tattoo," Ladybug said loudly to herself.

This made Chat Noir falter a bit. He had finally hit a nerve on Ladybug. He never knew that his confident lady could have a hint of insecurity. It didn't suit her one bit. He needed for them to change the subject, even though her words haunted him like an excessive echo.

Unknown to them, they were very close to the Seine river, and a certain someone couldn't swim. Chat Noir didn't know he was too close to the edge, so since he was a little distracted, he wasn't available to catch himself in time. He found himself in the icy cold river. He tried to keep himself above the water, but it was hopeless. He saw a blurry vision of Ladybug as he found himself going further into the water.

He had never really given the thought to how he would die. To be quite frank, he didn't really felt like he was living in the first place. The only thing that driven for him to live was stealing. It gave him a thrive of excitement. Chat Noir would admit that he was highly addicted to it. It was the only thing that made him happy. What else could possibly make him happy?

Suddenly, he saw a radiant light. He wondered if this was sign of the other side or something?

Chat Noir heard a voice. A sweet voice that beckoned for him to wake up. He obeyed before he found himself coughing out water. He stared wide-eyed at Ladybug. She was drenched from head to toe with water. Her pigtails were now unbraided as they covered her frantic blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ladybug asked in heavy concern.

"I think so, what happened?" He asked as he slowly lifted himself up.

"You fell into the river, Chat Noir. Don't tell me just because you portray yourself as cat; you really can't swim?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Guilty as charged, my Lady. Why do you think I purrferred being a cat so much?" He asked with a grin.

"Well, I can see you're feeling better, given you're using your cat puns," Ladybug said sarcastically as she walked away from him.

"What is this, you're not going to arrest me? I already have my paws in the air!" Chat Noir exclaimed with a cheeky grin.

When she turned and faced him. Chat Noir found himself frowning at her very off expression. He had never seen his lady like this before. Not a lot of things startled him, but her sad expression took the cake.

"You're off the hook for now, kitty. Please be careful, next time, because I might won't be there to save you next time." With that, she jumped off the building, and glided herself into the night with her yo-yo.

"My Lady, you made me more motivated to find out who you are. So let the game of cat and mouse begin…." Chat Noir drawled with a devious smile.

He took a quick glance at the Mona Lisa painting and said out loud with a smile. "Now, beutiful lady with a smile, what should I do with you?"

 **Thoughts and thanks for reading:}**


	2. game two: clue

**Author's note: Thank you guys so much for the favs, follows, and reviews. You guys are awesome when I hear your feedback, it makes me motivated. I would love to hear your thoughts and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug or my OC**

 **Shout out to you lovely reviewers**

 **Melancholy's Sunshine** **,96Tsubasa** **, 021204vivianagonzalez** **MLSuperfan** **Linguine Returns** **missdragongirl** **, Izzy,**

 **Game Two: Clue**

The moment Marinette Dupain-Cheng walked into the classroom; her best friend, Alya Cesair, bombarded her with questions.

"Marinette, did you see what Ladybug did? Girl, it's all over the news?" Alya exclaimed as she literally pushed her phone in front of Marinette's face. The bluenette's eyes widened when she saw the photo and read the article.

 **Is our darling Ladybug going to the Dark Side? Is this a Romeo and Juliet conspiracy?**

 **That's right, folks. Last night, Louvre museum had been attacked by the notorious criminal, Chat Noir. Luckily, Ladybug took back the Mona Lisa painting that he had stolen. However, how did she stop him, by kissing him? Yes, Ladybug literally smooched the notorious thief. We should not question our hero's motives, given that the painting was brought back, but we can't help being suspicious. Will we see another smooch or even a slap next time?**

Marinette jaw slacked at the whole thing. They had the entire thing wrong. She was kissing him to save his darn life. Does it say anything about Chat Noir falling into the river and almost dying? And another thing, she never returned the painting, so who did? Marinette couldn't believe it. The only logical explanation was Chat Noir. She completely forgot about the painting. To be honest, she wasn't in the right state of mind during that time. She knew Chat Noir's a bad guy, but he didn't deserve to die. Could it be that Chat somehow returned it without the police knowing?

"Earth to Marinette, hello, can you hear me?" Alya asked as she waved her hand in front of her aloof friend.

"Huh?" Marinette replied dumbly.

"The feeling is mutual, Marinette. My Ladyblog is dumbstruck when I posted this!" Alya exclaimed excessively.

Alya Cesaire was an aspiring journalist. She's a huge fan of the superhero Ladybug. She created this blog, dedicated to Ladybug, a few years ago. It was no secret that Paris was known for its notorious criminals. It had gotten worse ever since Chat Noir joined as one of the Akuma criminals. Thankfully, Ladybug appeared right after Chat Noir came into the picture, and Paris had become more manageable.

"I think we should investigate this further by seeing an actual fight between Ladybug and Chat Noir live. That way, we can see their dynamic more closely," Alya explained to Marinette.

"Are you crazy, Alya. That's dangerous, can you imagine what could happen to us? And besides, we don't even know where Chat Noir would strike next." Marinette stated as she crossed her arms.

Marinette knew a lot where the Akuma criminals struck, given that she's Ladybug, but Chat Noir was a whole other story. That cat was so unpredictable. She sometimes wondered if he did that to spite her. He didn't have a preference like the others, no, he stole where he could get his filthy little claws on. Oh gosh, she just did a cat pun in her head, gag her.

"Come on, Marinette. I'll notify you as soon as I know where they're at. If it gets dangerous, I promise will leave," Alya pleaded with her puppy eye look.

"No, Alya. That's not fair, you know I can't go against the puppy eyes," Marinette said with a whine. Nonetheless, Alya still continued with those damn puppy eyes.

"Fine, I'm in," Alya smothered the bluenette with a big hug.

"What's in?" Two male voices asked in unison.

Marinette felt her breath caught her throat. There stood Alya's boyfriend, Nino something, but who cares about him right now. And of course, her huge crush, Adrien Agreste. Where could she begin to describe Adrien Agreste? He had golden blonde hair, with the greenest eyes, and he had a smile like an angel. What made him so special? He was a model for his father's clothing line, but he wasn't stuck up or snobbish.

"Good morning, Marinette. May we ask, what were you two talking about?" Adrien inquired so politely and grammatically correct. Was it just her, or did she just heard a choir of angels singing?

"Adrien, moring good. I mean, good morning, Adrien. You look dandy today, very dandy. I mean, we're working on a project, talking about a project…." Marinette finished lamely. For goodness sake, she still couldn't hold a conversation with the boy. She was such a basket case.

"Good morning to you, Marinette. I reckon you saw the photo, what do you think about all of this?" Adrien asked with eagerness.

"About what?" Marinette asked in a daze. She still couldn't believe that Adrien continued a conversation with her.

"Do you think there's something going on with Ladybug and Chat Noir?" A sour look came onto Marinette's face the moment he asked that.

"I don't think so, I think there's a perfectly logical explanation. Are you rooting for Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Marinette asked, but for some reason, she dreaded Adrien's answer.

"Maybe…" He drawled with a hidden smirk.

"If they did get together, it could end good or very bad," Alya cut in with a grimace.

Before they could further their conversation, Madame Bustier entered the classroom. As they sat down in their seats, Marinette found herself contemplating Adrien's response all day.

 **Time Skip**

It turned out that Chat Noir was robbing at the Louvre museum again. It was sort of the hot spot for all of the Akuma criminals. Marinette and Alya somehow managed to bypass the police officers and entered the dark museum. Alya beamed like she was a kid at a candy store. Marinette, on the other hand, looked like she was about to pee her pants at a haunted house.

"Stop worrying, Marinette. Everything is going to be fine like I reassured Nino a billion times earlier. Will get out of here when things get messy," Alya said reassuringly.

"And besides, Ladybug will save us," Alya added confidently.

Yeah, there was just a tiny problem, Alya. Ladybug wouldn't save the day because she can't transform while you're here. Marinette brought her book bag with her Ladybug costume in it. Marinette knew it was risky, but she had to do. Marinette could always protect them without Ladybug.

Marinette was a black belt. Yes, you heard it right, sweet little Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a black belt. She took Kung Fu when she was about ten. Her teacher, Master Fu, was a friend of the family. That's how she got into Kung Fu in the first place. In fact, he was the one that encouraged her to become Ladybug, but that's a story for another time.

"Oh my gosh, there he is. And wait a minute, he's not alone," Alya whispered loudly as they hid behind a pillar.

Next to Chat Noir was Evillustrator. He was well known for stealing portraits. He also was a new recruit for the Akuma criminals. He had red hair, with turquoise eyes, and his face was painted like the Joker from Batman.

"Come on, Chat, you know this is my dibs for stealing," Evillustrator said aggravated with his arms cross.

"Well, I guess Hawk Moth chose me over you. He wants me to redeem myself and steal the Mona Lisa portrait, not you sadly. I'm doing you a favor, so leave, and go smooch with Goldilocks." Chat Noir said with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh, my gosh, Marinette. Evillustrator got a thing for the jewel thief, Goldilocks. Oh my gosh, this here is golden, no pun intended," Alya whispered with so much excitement, she could barely keep her phone from shaking.

"No way, Chat Noir. The ego of you being the top criminal is really going into your head, so you really need to back off and give others a chance. Besides, you smooched with the enemy, which is a real blow for a criminal like you." Evillustrator stated with a smug look.

"Oh, Shit!" Alya said too loudly while Marinette palmed herself.

"Who's there?" Chat Noir barked as they both readied themselves in a fighting situation.

"Umm, we come in peace," Marinette said meekly as they came out of their hiding spot.

Chat Noir and Evillustrator stared dumbstruck. Their eyes softened and there was a hint of fear in their eyes. Unknown to the girls, they were their classmates, and they didn't really want to frighten them.

"Chat, she's been recording this," Evillustrator said worriedly. He didn't want this to get out to the public that he liked Goldilocks. If you were a criminal, no matter what, you had to keep your relationship status a secret for safety. Unless you were partners in crime: like Princess Perfume and Reflekta.

"Girls, don't you know it's furude to record a cat fight, without the fighters knowing about it?" Chat Noir asked in a scolding manner.

"Ummm… yes," Marinette answered lamely while Alya kept her head up.

"Listen, since we're in a generous mood. We're not going to hurt you, so just hand over the phone, and you can high-tail out of here," Chat Noir explained with a grin.

"No," Alya said stubbornly as she crossed her arms.

"Alya, give them your damn phone," Marinette hissed.

"Will give it back, we just want to make sure everything is deleted," Evillustrator piqued sincerely. Marinette was even surprised they were being polite, given that they're the bad guys.

"Alright fine," Alya said finally. Before Marinette could blink, she found herself being dragged away from the stunned villains.

"Are you crazy!" Marinette yelled as they ran away from them.

"Girl, I'll be crazy if I don't get this on tape. Besides, they're criminals, why should we trust them?" Alya asked in all seriousness.

"Touche," Marinette retorted quietly.

What sucks about Marinette, she was a real klutz. She found herself stumble onto the floor, right smacked on her face.

"Crap, come on, Marinette!" Alya said while she came back to help her poor friend.

"It seems you found yourself in a little purrdictment," Chat Noir taunted as he picked up Marinette's book bag that was a few feet away from her.

"Don't open that!" Marinette exclaimed in fright.

"Why not, cat's are very curious creatures. Tell you what, tell your little friend to hand over her cell phone over, and I won't peek…" He drawled with a grin.

She looked at Alya pleadingly. If he opened that bag, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was screwed. Alya looked at her and slowly nodded. Whatever was in that bag made her friend very antsy, so Alya obliged her friend's request. Alya handed the cell phone to Marinette but gave her a secret message through her body language.

Marinette was available to interpret what her friend tried to convey. Marinette gave her a knowing smile before she was about to hand over the cell phone to Chat. As her fingers touched his gloved hand, she was available to flip Chat over her head and onto the floor. She picked up her book bag as they both ran again.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Evillustrator asked as he finally caught up with Chat.

"A Princess with claws, that's what happened," Chat Noir explained vaguely as he slowly got up.

"I called backup for us," Evillustrator said hesitantly.

"Who did you call? Ghostbusters," Chat Noir joked.

"Umm, Goldilocks…" Chat Noir gulped because Goldilocks could be quite violent for such a tiny thing.

 **Time Skip**

"So are you going to enlighten me what's in your book bag?" Alya asked as they headed towards the exit.

"Stuff for my period, you know tampons and pads," Marinette answered embarrassingly, even though it wasn't the truth.

"Girl, I totally get it, no need to explain further-" Alya was cut off when they both tripped.

"What the hell, jewels?" Alya questioned out loud as she picked up a diamond.

"Such a waste for pretty jewels, but desperate times, comes with desperate measures," A sweet voice said with a giggle.

There stood a very short girl, a little bit on the curvy side, and wore a red hood. Only one criminal wore a red hood and that was Goldilocks. She took off her hood, showing beautiful golden locks, and her face was covered with a black bear mask.

Any normal person would scream in horror. However, Alya wasn't normal like other Parisians. She screamed alright, but it was in blissful delight.

"Wholly crap, Marinette, it's Goldilocks! This has been the best night of my life," Alya exclaimed as she recorded this on her phone.

"Aww, so you're the girl with the phone. Listen, give me your phone or face serious consequences," Goldilocks sounded threatening, but somehow, it sounded so cute.

"Girl, Goldilocks just threatened us. Pinch me, I must be dreaming," Alya said with a dreamy sigh while Marinette just shook her head.

Marinette couldn't believe this was all over a cell phone. Marinette knew her best friend like the back of her hand. She knew Alya wouldn't give up her cell phone, no matter what. Marinette decided the best bet was to fight Goldilocks while Alya escaped.

"Alya, listen to me very carefully. You need to go, I'll hold off Goldilocks as long as I can, you go get the police." Marinette ordered gently.

"I can't, not without you, Mari, If we just wait for Ladybug…" Alya said before Marinette cut her off.

"There is no time to depend on Ladybug and be sitting ducks, Alya. I'll be fine, black belt remember, so go get help quickly." Marinette retorted strongly.

Alya nodded at her friend, too stunned to even reply with words. The way Marinette spoke so confidently reminded her of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

As told, Alya blasted for the exit, while Marinette distracted Goldilocks. For such a tiny thing, that blonde girl could really fight. Marinette did a front kick, which the blonde girl dodged swiftly. Marinette did surprise her with a back kick, which made the blonde fell backward roughly. Sadly, she quickly got up with a determined look. As Marinette steadied herself with another kick, she found herself falling again with those stupid jewels. How many times had she fallen, like seriously?

Marinette must have hit her head because her vision was blurry. She heard voices, but she was too tired to comprehend them and let sleep compel her in.

"What the hell happened?" Chat Noir yelled angrily while EviIllustrator held him back.

"I swear to God, I didn't do anything. She fell on her own, she's out cold, end of story. So don't get in a hissy fit with me, you stupid cat!" Goldilocks said with a huff.

"Alright, that's enough, you two. We need to help the girl, I think she's out cold, doesn't look like a concussion," Evillustrator broke in as he examined her.

"I'll take care of her, guys. Evillustrator… take the gosh darn painting," Chat Noir said like it was poisonous for him to say. With that, the young criminal couple joined hands, as they started to leave.

"You know what's weird, that goody-two-shoes Ladybug was a no show," Goldilocks stated as they finally disappeared.

"I'm very sorry, Marinette," Chat Noir said with a whisper.

He picked up her book bag and noticed it was slightly open. Chat peeked inside before he was dumbstruck at the spot.

"Or should I say Ladybug…" Chat Noir drawled with a teasing manner.

 **Thoughts and thanks for reading:}**


	3. game three: chess

**Author's note: Thank you guys so much for the favs, follows, and reviews. Oh, instead of being spring in the story, I decided to make it October. I had a good Halloween arc for our lovely criminals. I'm glad I made you guys think he now knows her identity, I'm going to be mean, I'm going to put something in there to make him not think she's not Ladybug. Evil I know, but I love the characters going around circles. Also, I would really like to know what you think of Goldilocks so far?**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Shout to you lovely reviewers, you guys are so wonderful:}**

 **Kiimthehedgehog** **,**

 **Guest: Thank you so much, guest:} Don't jumped to conclusions about him finding her identity just yet, I have few twist in my head. I'm actully glad because I'm trying to make it like the original show. Despite it being an AU. I'm just adding some of my own ideas in there, to make it my own. Don't you worry, this story would be a pretty good length, so you still have future chapters to look forward to. Thanks again:}**

 **Linguine Returns** **, Izzy: Guilty as charged, I'm evil, lol:}** **missdragongirl** **, SparklesX3,** **Guest,** **Adrinette,** **Daisy,** **Guest,** **MLSuperfan ,** **MiraculousMoonLo**

 **Game Three: Chess**

Chat Noir laughed out loud when he picked up Ladybug's fake costume. He noticed the heavy price tag that dangled on the red sleeve. He also took out the cheap yo-yo, the paper mask, and the plastic earrings. He had to give Marinette credit, she was a very smart cookie. He figured she would dress up as Ladybug in case his real Lady didn't show up. Also, he figured that Marinette did it for Alya, so Alya could record some sort of Ladybug on her blog. Despite it not being the real thing.

His eyes widened when he looked at the price. This was totally unacceptable. His Lady's costume was more expensive than his. Lately, the costume stores he went to, he found his Chat Noir's costume very expensive. Not to brag or anything, but a lot of stores were already out of stock. The customers were quite eager to dress like him for Halloween this year.

So what made hers more expensive? He shook his head from his perturbed thoughts when he heard the police coming. He quickly put her stuff back in the bag before he high-tailed out of there. If he had dug a little further, he would have seen Ladybug's real costume, and not the decoy costume that Marinette planned for caution.

 **Time Skip**

Adrien didn't know how to approach Marinette this morning. Should he quickly come over to her and ask if she was alright? Everyone, he literally meant everyone, saw the Ladyblog that Alya posted last night, so it would be a legit excuse. He quickly took his seat as he quickly looked for the bluenette. So far, no sign of her, which he figured because she was usually never punctual. A grin came over his face when he recalled how cute she could be by running late. What made him laugh was the colorful vocabulary she would yell out loud when she reached her destination. He would never forget that one time last year, when she was late, and how she let out a huge cuss word in relief right before the bell had rung. Luck must have been on her side, given that the teacher didn't hear the cuss word, which was literally saved by the bell.

Speaking of Marinette, he started to think about his Ladybug. She was a no show last night, which didn't surprise him, but it could still be disappointing. There was a lot of crime in Paris, so she couldn't be everywhere to stop criminal mishaps.

Adrien wouldn't lie, he found himself entranced at Ladybug the first time he met her. She crept up on him and he respected her on so many levels over the years. Adrien really wanted her to be his partner in crime. Yes, like Bonnie and Clyde, if he was being unoriginal here. The only reason Adrien became a criminal because his father was in debt. Yes, his father, Gabriel Agreste, knew about his son's notorious criminal activities.

After Adrien's mother died from cancer. They owned a lot of eros from all of those hospital bills and those many prescriptions she took. Also the business wasn't doing so good since Gabriel's heart wasn't in designing. One day, by sheer bad luck, his own father sold his soul to the devil. Adrien Agreste now belonged to Hawk Moth who would pay the debts. Adrien would admit that the heavy debt was now paid, but he didn't get out of the criminal business like he should have. He stole to repressed those feelings of his mother and even his father. His father didn't care what Adrien did, as long as he went to his photo shoots, and that was about it. His father was in his own web of grief and no pair of scissors would cut him out of it.

Being a criminal gave Adrien something to live for. His criminal self let him show his true feelings, instead of that God awful mask he had to put on for people. Adrien Agreste had to be the perfect golden boy. Like his Lady said: "Labels stick with you like a tattoo," Her fundamental words still caressed his ears.

"You okay, dude? Did you hear what happened to the girls? I swear, Alya is going to give me a heart attack!" Nino said with an exasperated sigh as he sat next to him.

"I did, I even saw a lot of things posted on her Ladyblog," Adrien piqued casually.

He felt bad for Evillustrator. Adrien even remembered how Hawk Moth gave a real earful for the red head. Hawk Moth found relationships weakness, but he gave few exceptions to a few partners in crimes, given if you reached his expectations.

"Nino, when are you going to talk to me," Alya pleaded, which snapped Adrien out of his thoughts.

"When you learn to stop being so damn stubborn," Nino retorted while he tried to ignore his adamant girlfriend.

Adrien turned his face away to leave the quarl couple alone. He now faced a scarlet Marinette and found himself blushing as well. He mentally sighed in relief when Marinette didn't have any scars or bruises. Adrien almost wanted to laugh because Goldilocks wasn't so lucky. She had a huge bruise on her cheek, and Marinette was the one responsible. His princess did have some sharp claws.

"How are you feeling, Marinette? I heard about everything and those despicable criminals," He made himself shiver in fright. Oh the irony, he thought to himself with a mental smirk.

Marinette just stared at him like he grew a second head. He frowned in concern, it was a probably a lot for her to handle right now. In fact, he was surprised she came to school today.

"Thanks, Adrien. Thoughtful so nice, you. I mean, that's very thoughtful of you. Those criminals, being them naturally bad selves," Marinette said shyly as she looked at anywhere but him.

"What did you think of Chat Noir?" Adrien pressed with hidden persistence, trying to hide his frown from her avoiding eye contact with him.

"Chat Noir, he has a thing for puns, which I had the pleasure to hear. He thinks he's all that, which I find pretty funny. However, he's got a sense of morals, then like some of those other cold-blooded criminals." Marinette said thoughtfully.

The way she talked about Chat Noir made his heart quicken. He liked how nicely she talked about Chat Noir, despite him being a criminal. Suddenly, Adrien had a crazy idea that glittered in his mind. What would happen if he could learn her cool Kung Fu moves as Chat Noir? What she did last night was bloody amazing. He was a good fighter, but those moves would be a great advantage for him. It would really help him in sticky situations and have the upper hand in a fight with Ladybug. Ladybug was somehow knowledgeable with Kung Fu too, so it would be easier for him to be on the same level when he fought with her. He was going to ask Marinette as Chat Noir, but the problem was how?

"I see, Marinette. The guy still gives me the creeps, though, given that he's the top criminal in Paris." Adrien stated in fear, but he beamed inside when Adrien brushed his alternate ego.

Before Marinette could reply, Madame Bustier came into the classroom with a smile on her face. As they took their seats and began class, Adrien's thoughts were somewhere else entirely. He was scheming about how he could approach Marinette as Chat Noir.

 **Time Skip**

"Why must we show our work when have a calculator to do it for us?!" Marinette whined childishly as she put her Physics homework away like it burned her.

"I hate when there's math involved, there is only one answer, you can never think outside the box," Marinette said wistfully as she took out her sketchbook to calm herself down.

She started to sketch out a design, which was her mental ritual. Marinette was so enraptured in her design. She didn't even notice the excessive tapping sound on her balcony window.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Finally, she noticed that persisted taping. Confusion flooded all over her face when she slowly got up from her chaise. Marinette grabbed a pair of scissors, for safety measure, before she headed towards her window. Marinette took a deep breath as she slowly unlocked the balcony window. She peeked her head out and was met with green feline eyes.

She gasped at the spot before she found her butt on the floor. Chat Noir invited himself inside and landed on all fours like a true cat. He looked amused at her flabbergasted shock.

"Princess, don't you know it's rude to greet your guest armed?" He asked while he pointed his pointy claw at her scissors.

Marinette scoffed as she got herself up. "Don't you know it's rude to come in uninvited, particularly if you're a criminal for that matter?" She retorted with sass.

"My deepest apologies, Princess. I'm an outdoor cat, so I'm not used to indoor customs," Chat Noir said with grin.

"How did you find me?" She asked deadpanned.

"Do you know how in Cinderella, the prince used the glass slipper to find her. We'll, guess what, Princess. Your book bag, was your glass slipper, so it showed me where you live," Chat Noir answered cryptically.

Marinette literally wanted to bang her head against the wall. She had a habit of losing things, so she always wrote it down on where to return it to her. Her book bag was no exception: it had where she lived, where she attended school, even her friggin phone number. Marinette was a klutz, never punctual sometimes, and lost things at a regular basis.

"So fair maiden, what is your name?" He asked eagerly.

"If I tell you my name, will you leave me alone, and why did you pop by? All we have is pastries, nothing glamorous." Marinette said matter-factly.

"The reason I came here, is that I need you to teach me, Purrincess…" He explained while he got down on one knee and gently put her hands in his.

"What, teach you what, exactly!?" She splatted embarrassingly.

"Can you teach me some of those moves you did back at the museum? So that my pride would never be wounded again." He asked with a hint of hope.

"And if I refuse?" Marinette asked dumbly.

"Then I guess your bakery will go out of business, given how you were robbed blindly…" He drawled with a sinister promise.

"Is that a threat?" Marinette asked with so much venom.

"Maybe, but I can offer you a lot for your services. Like for example, give you the 411 of a criminal. Come on, I'm sure you're curious as a citizen, to what we baddies do as a routine. And of course, protection..." He tempted her with an easy grin.

For the first time in Marinette's life, she found herself open to one of Chat Noir's crazy offers. If she taught him her moves, she would know as Ladybug, what to look for when they fought. Another good thing about this, she could really get a outlook of the criminal life, and maybe find out one of their hideouts. His offer was a goldmine.

"Will I have time to think about it?" She asked slowly.

"Sure, I'll give you a few days, Marinette Dupain-Cheng," With that, he headed towards the balcony before she stopped him as she pulled on him.

"How do you know my name?" Marinette asked quizzically.

"Your book bag, my fair maiden, I just wanted to hear your name from your beautiful lips," He answered before he disappeared into the night, leaving a flustered blunette.

 **Thoughts and thanks for reading:}**


	4. game four: laser tag

**Author's note: Thanks so much for the favs, follows, and reviews. It keeps me motivated, so thank you so much. And yes, I'm evil, lol.**

 **Shout out to you lovely reviewers, cause You guys are so wonderful!**

 **SparklesX3, Maricat214** **IZZY 96Tsubasa** **LynsieTheBraveShadowHuntress** **missdragongirl: Maybe or Maybe not…;} roniesparkle, MLSuperfan Linguine Returns** **blackmailingqueen**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug, just my OC**

 **Game Four: Laser Tag**

Marinette took a deep breath when she perked her hearing up. She stood absolutely still and was silent like a suspect. She had a blindfold on, so she had to use only her ears as her liability. Marinette heard silent steps prowling behind her, which made her breath quicken. As a hand was about to touch her shoulder, she quickly grabbed the person's hand and pushed the hand up with a crack. She then felt thin air and tried to reach out for the person again. Suddenly, she found herself on the floor, and felt the blindfold being taken off of her.

She let out a huff when she met Master Fu's eye. "Am I at least getting better, Master Fu?" Marinette inquired eagerly. They had been doing this part of her training the moment she got here. Marinette arrived at Master Fu's dojo at around 10:00 AM and it was now almost 6:00 PM.

"Yes, dear, you were available to touch me this time. This is probably one of the hardest things to master, Marinette. Don't get discouraged since it's only been a day," Master Fu. said reassuringly.

"That's good. I should probably get going, I have to do some quick errands before I go home," Marinette said as she grabbed her bag.

"So what are you going to do about Chat Noir's offer?" Master Fu. inquired casually, which made her halt at the door.

"He will probably want to hear your answer soon, Marinette. Today is Saturday, you told me that he asked you on Thursday, right?" Marinette nodded for her response.

"I'll figure it out, so don't worry, Master Fu.," Marinette said finally with a forced smile.

As she was about to open the door, someone else beat her to it. A short blonde girl walked in with a scowl on her doll-like face. Marinette noticed a huge bruise on the girl's chubby cheek that reminded her of a chipmunk. Now Marinette understood why relatives pinch little kids cheeks so much. This girl's baby cheeks were so adorable, Marinette just wanted to pinch them and feel the soft chubbiness. Great, now Marinette sounded like her Nǎinai.

"Claire, my dear, what brings you here?" Master Fu. asked with a smile.

"Sorry to bother you, Master Fu. I just wanted to let you know I won't be available to come tomorrow, some personal stuff came up." Claire said with a guilty smile.

"Does this personal stuff have to do with that nice red headed friend of yours?" Master Fu. asked with a knowing smile, which made the small girl blush like a fat tomato.

"No, I mean, yes. Argh, I'm sorry, Master Fu. Please don't make me do extra laps for not attending tomorrow. I'll do anything you ask, except running, I'll do a thousand sit ups if you want." Claire pleaded while she widened her baby brown eyes.

The way Claire begged, Marinette thought it was the most cutest thing in the entire world.

"That's fine, Claire-Bear, don't worry about it. Aww, young love…" Master Fu. drawled with a teasing glint in his eyes.

He must have been close to Claire, Marinette gathered. Usually, he only gave nicknames to his students if he was very close to them. Like her nickname was Ladybug, but he didn't call her that anymore, so people wouldn't get suspicious. He called Marinette that to help boost her confidence. Marinette always found herself as clumsy and was forever cursed with bad luck. Master Fu. told her she's a Ladybug because he was a very lucky teacher to have her as a wonderful student.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I almost forgot. Marinette, this is Claire Beaumont, she is a green belt in my class. I must say, she is a bright student, just like you." Master Fu. said with a proud smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Claire. My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I'm a black belt. Where do you go to school? Are you in the 7th or 8th grade?" Marinette asked with a friendly smile.

Marinette had to say that she was impressed by Claire. If she was a green belt, she must have had some knowledge on how to handle weapons, which was pretty impressive for a middle-schooler.

"I go to Lycée Françoise Dupont and I'm a senior," Claire stated with a huff.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, it's just that you're so short. I mean, you're not that short, you are a cute short. You're a senior that's so cool, cause I am too. Funny we go to the same school, but I don't see you around much. Well, that school is so damn big, I mean, come on…" Marinette prayed that someone would stop her insane blabber.

"It's fine, Marinette, I get it. I'm such a tiny thing, so it's kinda hard to notice me. Well, if you see a tiny thing with a mane of blonde hair, you know it's me next time. So grace me with your presence if we cross paths again…" With that, Claire waved goodbye and was out the door.

"Claire's not much for goodbyes, is she?" Marinette piqued to Master Fu.

"No, she's not, but she does know how to make an unforgettable first impression…"

 **Time Skip**

It was nighttime by the time Marinette finished her errands. There was no sign of stars up above in the sky, except for the glistening moon. She tightened her hold on her bags as she walked throughout the streets of Paris. She admired the pretty fall colors that decorated the tree branches. Marinette loved the fall. It was not too hot and not too cold. If she was being Goldilocks, no pun intended, she would say it was just right.

Suddenly, a sound of heavy hissing and grunting stopped her easy strides. She stared at the empty alleyway that was occupied by a few fighting men. Marinette gulped and ignored them. What stopped her from running away from them, like any sane person would, was the sound of Chat Noir's yelp for pain. She knew she should ignore Chat Noir getting beaten up by a gang and carry on. To be honest, he should have seen it coming, given that he's a baddy criminal.

Marinette cursed at her damn feet when they led her towards the danger. Master Fu. taught herself to be very quiet, to prevent herself from being heard by the enemy. The men and Chat Noir didn't even notice her being a few feet away from them. She had to admit, four against one was a bit unfair. What was really unfair was the guy with the blade who stabbed Chat on the shoulder. Hold up, what?

Chat Noir groaned loudly when he leaned against the wall in pain. Oh crap, he was not fighting back. The guy must have stabbed him really good. Marinette needed to think of something fast. This might have been crazy, but she had a very wacky idea on how to stop them. She quickly grabbed a trash lid, then threw it like a Frisbee, which successfully knocked the blade out of the man's hand.

"What the hell!" The bad guys screeched in unison.

She then grabbed another trash lid, then threw it right smack on one of the guy's face, just like how she would use her yo-yo. She hid in the shadows, while the guys looked dumbstruck. Now, for the grand finale, she thought with beaming delight. She pushed the dozen of trash cans, while she balanced on one, and charged towards the men. A lot of the men were knocked over, one even screamed like a little girl, which made her beam in delight. She also hit one man hard with her heavy bags. She swiftly jumped off and noticed the men running like a bunch of sissies.

Her attention quickly went towards Chat Noir. She bent down and looked over his wounds in concern. He was in pretty bad shape, given the blood on her hands, which made her quickly wipe it off on her jeans.

"Damn, Princess, you are definitely not a damsel in distress. The show you put on was purrfect…" He drawled with a forced grin. Marinette couldn't believe it, even though he was in a great deal of pain, Chat could still use his annoying cat puns.

"Chat, all cat puns aside, are you okay?" Marinette asked seriously.

He nudged his head on her cheek, which made her blush madly. "I'm so lucky, to have beautiful girls looking out for me," Chat Noir said with a hearty chuckle.

He then leaned his head on her knees and was passed out on the spot. "No, come on, Chat! You need to wake up, crap!... " Marinette drawled when he wouldn't budge. She tentatively stroked his golden curls that felt very soft like a baby's blanket.

Marinette bit her lip as she pondered over on what should she do?

 **Thoughts and Thanks for reading:}**


	5. game five: Operation

**Author's note: Thank you guys so much for the favs, follows, and reviews. This chapter is fluffy, so enjoy my pretties. I would love to hear your thoughts, it keeps me motivated.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Shout out to you lovely reviewers:}**

 **Izzy: OMG! I love that movie Moana. You're welcome, lol:} I rather be shiny, get it, the reference from the crab in the movie. The villain was hilarious, almost as close to Chat Noir. Thank you!**

 **DayZ6234, Saju3107, MLSuperfan Linguine Returns, FictionGirl11**

 **Stage five: Operation**

"Hold still, you big baby. I haven't even touched you yet," Marinette said as she got a cold towel.

Marinette ended up bringing Chat Noir to her home. She somehow managed to get him to lean on her shoulder as they slowly walked the entire way to her home. He was available to remain a little conscious, so it helped her a great deal to hold him upright. Her parents were out tonight and they wouldn't be back till real late. Marinette knew it was stupid to let a criminal into her home. Let's face it, though, he already knew where she lived. Yes, she knew that she should have turned him into the police and not let him be her problem anymore. However, she wanted to turn him in as Ladybug, not her civilian self. It would be a safer bet to avoid all of the attention.

"I need you take off your suit, so I can take a look at your arm," Marinette asked as she tried not to stutter.

"I don't know, you'll have to take me out on date first, before we do the dirty…" Chat suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Marinette whacked him behind his head. Screw him being injured. If he could make a pervert suggestion, then he wasn't between life and death here.

"Ouch! Still injured, Princess," Chat yelped with a whine.

"Oops, my bad," Marinette replied sarcastically.

He slowly undressed himself, while he wiggled his injured arm out, and let out a hiss of pain. It took everything in her power not to gawk at his toned stomach. He had some very fine abbs, she ain't gonna lie. Argh, she must control her damn hormones, and act indifferent about those irresistible abbs. Marinette wondered what they felt like? No, stop it, Marinette. Control yourself.

"Do you see something you like?" He asked with a tease.

"No," She said stubbornly as she put the cold towel harshly on his arm. He hissed while she smirked.

They then became quiet when Marinette patched him up. She put ointment on his arm, then his bruised cheeks, and she even put a My Little Pony band-aid. Marinette giggled at his appalled expression, but he didn't comment.

"I really need to stitch this up," He grumbled to himself as he stared at his ripped suit.

"I can if you want?" She piqued without thinking.

"Really, you sew?" Chat asked in amazement.

"Yeah, I make clothes and design," She even made her own costume, but she kept that to herself.

"That's pretty cool, Marinette. Can you show me some time?" He asked her eagerly.

"Maybe," Marinette said with a smile as she got her sewing kit.

"Let me see," She prompted him to give her his arm. She started to thin and thread the fabric miraculously. Chat Noir found himself entranced at her fingers. It was like her fingers could fix anything. Like she could fix something ugly into something beautiful. Like when you receive a present, it wouldn't be enticing without a big colorful bow.

"I'm going to make you a deal…" She drawled before she ripped the loose fabric with her teeth.

"Aww, you want to make a deal with the devil?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes, since I'm being generous, given that you got your ass kicked so many times frequently. I'll teach you Kung Fu, but you have to promise me something. You will not do any criminal mishaps for two weeks this month. As for the rest of the following months, you have to choose a week each month not to do anything bad." She finished strongly.

"No way, Marinette," He said with a glare.

"Well then, I guess you will never know Kung Fu," She said with a huff.

Marinette headed towards her balcony window before she opened it. "If you're not going to be cooperative, then get out of my room," Marinette ordered as she put her hand on her hip.

"Fine, I'll do it, Princess. When shall I begin my training, Master?" He asked while doing a dramatic bow.

"Friday, 10 o'clock sharp, meet me at my room. You won't be busy doing any crime at night, given to our agreement," She said with a smirk.

Chat Noir cursed loudly, but slowly nodded his head.

"I should go, thanks for everything, Princess," With that, he climbed out of her balcony window, but then stopped for a moment.

"I should give you a token of my appreciation," He surprised her with a gentle kiss on her cheek. He winked at her before he disappeared into the night.

"He could have warned me, that cheeky little shit. I'm after all, a teenage girl, for goodness sake!" Marinette said with a sigh as she closed her balcony window harshly.

She quickly tapped her cheeks to snap herself out of it. Over the night, she could still feel the tingle where Chat Noir laid a kiss upon her, and she couldn't even dream about Adrien kissing her instead.

 **Thoughts and thanks for reading:}**


	6. game six: shoots and ladders

**Author's note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, follows, and favs. I gladly appreciate it thank you. Enjoy and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug:**

 **Shout out to you lovely reviewers:}**

 **Linguine Returns** **Daisy MLSuperfan IZZY**

 **Maricat214: Thank you so much! Yes, Marinette has big plans on how to train him, but poor chat doesn't know what he's in for. As for the ages, 17-18:}**

 **Game Six: Shoots and Ladders**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng hated gym class. It wasn't an easy A for her, not by a long shot. Sure, she did frequent training at the dojo and heavy fighting as Ladybug for that matter. However, that's the problem, she was absolutely exhausted the following morning. Now, she had to add training Chat with Kung Fu into the mix. She sighed as she sat on the cold gym floor.

Last night, she had to deal with Simon's docile puppets, another Akuma criminal. Simon was known as a blackmailer. He deceived hopeful gang members to do his bidding, even poor civilians sometimes. Gangs and inexperienced criminals really wanted to join the Akuma business. You would basically do anything to show your worthiness, no matter what the risks were. Marinette didn't doubt at all that it was Simon who told the gang to beat up Chat. She paid a surprise visit at the gang's hideout and put them behind bars. Marinette reminded herself that she didn't do it for Chat. She simply did it for the good of the people.

"We have to climb the rope again, Marinette," Alya stated grumpily, which snapped her out of her perturbed thoughts.

"What, but we climbed the darn rope yesterday," Marinette said with a whine.

First off to climb was Chloe Bourgeois. The bitch in Barbie Doll's clothing. Marinette hated Chloe with a passion, heck, Marinette had even met criminals that were nicer than Chloe. Shocking as it was, but it was the truth.

"Madame, I can't climb the rope, I just got my nails done. Also, in case you forgot, my daddy is the mayor. So it would be quite a shame to lose your job by making me climb the rope…" Chloe drawled with a threat.

"Fine, Miss Bourgeois, you may sit this one out. Beaumont, you're up!" Madame Blanc addressed loudly.

Marinette eyes widened when she saw Claire come forward. Her golden hair was kept in a high ponytail, with a cute little bow in place, and her uniform looked too big on her.

"Oh, look guys, chubby the bear is about to climb," Chloe announced while few of the classmates cackled like hyenas.

Marinette fumed at this. She was about to defend the poor girl, but said victim beat her to it.

"At least I'm not sitting on my ass, getting fatter by the minute. Like you, apparently, Chloe..." Claire chimed in snarky before she climbed up the rope like a monkey. She rang the bell and slowly climbed herself down. Claire smirked at Chloe's appalled expression as she chose to stand to make her point.

"Okay, very good, Beaumont. Dupain-Cheng, you're next!" Marinette gulped as she slowly got up.

Marinette looked at Madame Blanc with hopeful eyes. "Madame, I have very bad cramps, can I please sit this one out?" Marinette pleaded desperately.

"Nope, not this time, Dupain-Cheng. You need to endure your womanhood," Madame Blanc stated as she pointed at the rope.

Marinette grumbled to herself. Marinette stared at the rope that mocked her. She tightened her hold on the rope, despite her palms being bruised, as she wrapped her legs around the rope. Marinette made a grunting sound as she pulled herself up. Screw her being whiny. What she was doing, was absolute torture. Marinette dared herself to look down and groaned at the sight. Her feet was so close to the ground, she could almost touch it.

Marinette ignored the snide remarks from her classmates, until her ears perked on Adrien's supporting voice. She stared at Adrien for a moment, who gave her a thumbs up and a friendly smile, as his voice highlighted with encouragement. To her astonishment, she found herself climbing the rope, with Adrien's face painted in her mind. She smiled in triumph when she rang the bell. Marinette beamed at this as she shouted in pure victory. Unknown to her, she let go of the rope, and was now falling. Marinette screamed before she blackout for a moment.

When Marinette opened her eyes, she stared at green gem eyes, and found herself hypnotized at the sight.

"Are you an angel, to bring me to joy to your absolute beauty?" She asked loudly. With that, the entire gym was full of laughter.

When Marinette recollected herself, she wanted the earth to swallow her whole right that very moment. Who she said that to was no angel, no, it was a blushing Adrien Agreste.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng knew that she had ruined her chance from him ever liking her. Unknown to her, though, Adrien begged to differ.

 **Thoughts and Thanks for reading:}**


End file.
